


I hate the both of you

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Friendship, Gen, boys being dumb, newt and thomas are fucking with minho, toes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Thomas, I swear to god, if you take off anything more than that shoe-” Minho was cut off by a sock smacking him in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate the both of you

“My pinkie toe feels really weird today..” Thomas mumbled  
“Why the hell does your pinkie toe feel weird?” Minho replied. Having known Thomas for many years he was used to this kind of conversation, but he still never enjoyed them.  
“I dunno..I dunno, maybe I should give it a look?” Thomas said, staring at the ceiling

“Yeah, you really should give it a look, Tommy, don’t want your toe failing on us” Newt said from across the table.  
“In the middle of a shucking McDonald's? No way, keep your toes to yourself” Minho wasn’t having this, not in the middle of a crowded McDonald’s.  
“But..my toe man, my pinkie toe, it feels so weird”  
“Have some consideration for the shank’s toe, it feels weird”  
Thomas raised his leg, placing it on his seat and began to untie his laces.  
“Thomas, stop right now don't you dare take of your shoes.” Minho was losing his patience  
“It’s ok Tommy, let your toe be free.” Newt whispered  
Thomas’ laces were untied and he began to slip his shoe off.

“Thomas, I swear to god, if you take off anything more than that shoe-” Minho was cut off by a sock smacking him in the face.

Newt cheered quietly from the other side of the booth. 

Minho stared down at Thomas’ naked foot on the seat beside him, wondering why he bothered talking to these idiots.  
“It looks pretty normal…” Thomas hummed, poking at his toe.   
“Hey! Dont bloody leave me out, put it on the table let me see it!” There was a small bang as Thomas’ foot was placed upon the table. Minho was seriously considering homicide.  
The three of them stared at Thomas’ toe for at least 30 seconds, before Newt moved his hand, and prodded Thomas’ toe.   
Minho gave up trying to get Thomas to put his toe away and decided to join the party.

“Does it still feel weird?” He asked, squinting at Thomas’s toe, “Hold on..Is that..nail polish?” On Thomas’s toe(and around)there was the tattered remains of glittery nail polish.  
“Yeah, I was looking through some old stuff and there was this glittery barbie nail polish and I was like why the hell not, why?” Thomas answered, not taking his eyes of his toe.  
“Maybe you’re having an allergic reaction to the nail polish?” Newt suggested

“Dude seriously?! It was like ten years old but I thought it was gonna be ok, do you think I could die from that?” Thomas started to panic, which caused Newt to panic.  
“Google it or something! Bloody hell, I don't want my last memory of you to be in a McDonald’s!”  
“Should we go somewhere nice, like out for dinner or something? Man, I can’t believe i'm gonna die.”  
“Yeah, I know..i'm gonna miss you, you damn shank” Newt sounded as if he was about to cry

“Wait wait wait, Thomas isn’t going to die” Minho tried to bring them back to reality, but they weren’t having it.  
“It’s my last day on earth and that's what you say to me? I thought we were friends Minho!”  
Thomas sounded genuinely hurt.   
“Hold on, last day on earth, what are yo-” Minho tried, emphasis on tried, to calm him down  
“Bloomin’ ‘eck Minho, have a little sympathy for the guy he’s dying in a few hours!” Newt shook his head in disappointment.  
Every time they opened their mouths Thomas’s life got shorter.

Suddenly, Thomas’s foot fell off the table and he slammed his head on the table  
“Thomas, what the hell are you doing?” Minho asked  
“Tommy’s dead Minho.”   
“He’s not de-”  
“You’ve killed him”  
“I killed him?”  
“It’s because you told him to get his toes out in McDonald’s”  
“Newt what the shucking hell are you talking about?”  
“He got cancer from the table, McDonald’s isn't very hygienic you know.”  
“Thomas, get your head off the table you shank.”  
“He can’t, he’s dead Minho, listen when people are talking to you,” Newt clicked his tongue at Minho,”We’ve got to plan a funeral.”  
“Ok slow down Newt, we’re not planning Thomas’s funeral.” 

Newt stood up and wrapped Thomas’s arm around his shoulders, leaving the restaurant, and Thomas’s shoes, behind. Minho sat, dazed, for a few seconds before hurrying after his friends.  
“Newt, where are you going?”  
“The morgue of course, where else would I be going with a dead body.” In the few seconds that Minho wasn’t with them, Thomas’ somehow had a new pair of shoes and was ordering coffee from the cafe across the street. Minho was really confused, about the death thing, the shoes and the coffee.

When Thomas came back from ordering coffee, Minho decided to ask about the whole thing that had just went down.  
“So what the hell was that?”  
Thomas looked confused, “What the hell was what?”  
“That whole toe, death thing in McDonald’s!”  
Thomas frowned at Minho, then laughed, “Have you gone crazy Minho, what toe death thing are you on about?” Newt was giving him a look as well.  
Minho let out a frustrated sigh and decided to refrain from asking any further questions.

**Author's Note:**

> thomas and newt like annoying minho


End file.
